<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless by oiksaeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913349">Endless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri'>oiksaeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Owls, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, School, Short &amp; Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Switching, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The times you reached your destination.</p>
<p>Just a story about Bokuto and Akaashi growing old together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the song through the years bc aaaa bokuaka, i finally wrote a one shot abt them, this is actually 3.7k words long but i cut it down to 3.4 bc i also post this on insta akahdgsja</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a story of two people living in a town full of memories they created as they continued their journey of a lifetime.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The first time you ran towards me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all started from the day where a certain raven haired fellow stumbled upon a spiky haired boy with frosted tips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day was when the sanguine clouds moved away, clearing the sky painted blue, making it possible for the rays of the dazzling sun reach the vividly green grass which enhanced its vibrancy as the bushy trees and blooming flowers bathed in its warm light— all dancing along the bracing morning breeze that gently brushed a seven year old boy's slightly tanned skin as he sat on the swing hanging on a gigantic tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy's face displayed a sullen expression that didn't even waver against the ecstatic atmosphere other people in the park created. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is going bad today! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The gray haired lad hissed as memories from earlier swarmed his mind, remembering how his mom scolded him for accidentally spilling paint over the floor which caused him to lose his favorite owl plushie as his punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now, he had decided. He wouldn't go back home as he is an independent man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am strong–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto suddenly let out a noise expressing pain, face almost meeting the firm ground as he fell on his right knee, before his hands reached the land, making him able to stop himself from falling hardly— the shocking event made him stop in his tracks, unable to process what just happened as he stared hardly at the bright green grass before he realized that a ball hit the back of the swing he was sitting on earlier, making his thick brows furrow deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glowered, radiating intense hatred for this morning, especially when his colored gaze fell on his scratched knee— no, wait, it wasn't just a scratch, it was bleeding! Seeing the stark red slowly peek out of the exposed wound made Bokuto's golden eyes goggle as he watched the scarlet substance flow like a lazy river feeling his heart dropped, golden eyes glistening as it formed tears that streamed down on his pillowy cheeks, then, a sob escaped his thickened throat, turning the people's eyes on the poor young boy, making him cover his tear stained face with his shaking hands, continuing to release his loud cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that exact moment, a certain raven haired boy's gaze landed on the young lad who caught his attention, brow lifting in confusion— that boy named Akaashi Keiji isn't the type to comfort strangers, however, this time, he felt his heart sting a little at the sight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something looked wrong,</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe it was because he was crying too hard and nobody was trying to console him, or maybe it was because his hair was supposed to be spiky, but instead, it looked like it has a life of its own, bending down as if to express the boy's gloomy feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, Akaashi ran towards him because he wanted the boy— who seemed to share the same age as him— be his first friend in this town he'll be living in starting today. Soon, his breathy pants stopped in front of the crying lad, taking in a deep breath before kneeling down,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong…? are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto perked up when he heard someone speaking in such a soft tone, making his heart skip a beat at the sight of the boy in front of him— the raven haired fellow have delicate features, blue green hues adorned by long eyelashes, pointed nose, and pinkish soft lips that parted as his head tilted slightly to the side, worried gaze making the gray haired boy's chest feel warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An angel! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The seven year old thought as his sobs slowly died down, completely forgetting about his wounded knee that was noticed by Akaashi, making his ocean-like eyes squint, trying to think for a solution, “Wait for me here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto's golden eyes widened as it never left the raven haired boy who ran towards a faucet, wetting a piece of cloth, leaving the wounded fellow's mouth hanging open, watching him until he came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should treat it…” The young boy uttered, bringing the cloth near his knee, making the other gulp as he sniffed from time to time, biting his lips as he released muffled cries when the raven haired fellow gently dampened his exposed wound, “I-it hurts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the boy flinch earned a soft sigh from the other, hand reaching for his hair, ruffling it as he let out comforting words, “It'll be okay, you'll be fine.” before getting a bandage out of his pocket that has owl patterns on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have owl bandages?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto enthusiastically exclaimed, stating the obvious, making the corner of the boy's lips curl up into a wide smile as he nodded aggressively, placing the bandage on his wound with such care, “Yes I do! Look I have the same as well!” Akaashi pointed at his knee that also has a owl-patterned bandage plastered on it, earning noises of joy from the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have matching… bandages!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that caused them to dissolve into laughter, replacing Bokuto's gloomy atmosphere with a euphoric one as they both admired their bandaged knees, returning each other's sweet smiles before a yell from afar interrupted their moment, making them focus on a long raven haired woman who shared the same features with Akaashi, however, hers were more striking and sharp, earning a grin from Bokuto that stretched from ear to ear, almost splitting his princely face into half, before it turned upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom is calling me… I think I need to go now… I'm sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but, your handkerchief is still here–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The words didn't completely leave Bokuto's parted lips as he stared at the black haired fellow going back to his mother, suddenly realizing something, making the line of his brows knit,</span><em><span> I never got his name… </span></em><span>or maybe he already did— colored gaze landing on the gray piece of cloth where the words ‘Akaashi Keiji’</span> <span>were embroidered, </span><em><span>“...Akaashi.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was the one who called his name, it was still enough to make his heart jump out of delight. The word rolled off his tongue perfectly— everything about Akaashi didn't fail to plant pink roses in Bokuto's soft cheeks that bloomed, spreading its colour to almost every inch of his face as thoughts like: “When will I see him again?” invaded the corners of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, that question was easily answered by the time the pale moon took over. The gray haired boy was the type to always seek for new adventures— behind their average sized home was a wall with a height that equals his height but doubled, wondering what's behind it, wanting to see what the other side looked like since a seven year old can't be found walking on the streets, trying to find the road that will lead him there, so why can't he just cross the wall?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With such determination, he did it, after finding a ladder of course, and he knew that the sight that awaits him were worth it, confirming it when he saw a pair of glistering blue green eyes that widened amidst the darkness as his black hair swept across his delicate features, both in a state of shock as their hearts drowned in ecstasy,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're here… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Bokuto speak his name made Akaashi's chest feel warm and fuzzy, putting on a genuine barely-there smile, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I'm here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The fifth time you ran towards me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a never-ending cycle of events. Bokuto would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>cross the wall to meet Akaashi, and the latter would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepare the ladder for him to use, waiting for him every single day, still continuing even though they were already ten years old. And today is a special day, their parents are out, meaning they can spend the whole day with each other— having that fact engraved on Bokuto's mind made him start climbing the ladder the second his parents exited their home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bokuto successfully crossed the other side, Akaashi ran towards him, but a frown was painted on the gray haired boy's face, not that he wasn't happy, but because he felt like something was wrong, “...Akaashi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san, today my parents and I talked about something, and I didn't like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed, making Bokuto figure how tired he was— both sitting down before Bokuto's hand reached for the opposite side of his face, pulling it closer, making Akaashi lean on his shoulder as he received headpats “Just rest for a bit Kaashi, do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously, Bokuto is perfect in every way, hearing him let out those words filled with care and comfort made Akaashi feel safe and warm, and he knew he isn't just anyone, Bokuto was special and he couldn't imagine himself with someone that isn't the gray haired boy. Akaashi is young and smart, he knew what his emotions and feelings meant, which is why he was drained from talking about a certain topic with his parents, “We talked about my future and stuff like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage?! Like what people who love each other do?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto giggled, “In that case, marry me!” he exclaimed, taking Akaashi aback as he continued, “If you marry me, I'll give you all the love in the world! I will cook for you and take care of you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto is innocent of the world, he doesn't know the penetrating judgemental eyes of the people, or the words that can humiliate, nor the sayings </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘a woman is for a man, and a man is for a woman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, but at the same time, Akaashi couldn't bring himself to talk about the harsh reality</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “...Yes, I'll marry you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He uttered, gazing at him sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That single phrase made his golden eyes brimmer with such ecstasy— Bokuto always thought these stirring emotions growing within him were normal for friends,</span>
  <em>
    <span> until he reached his fifteenth year.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The tenth time you ran towards me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During these past few days, thoughts enter Bokuto's mind from time to time: “When he's sad, I'm sad, is that fine?”, “I want to see him every day!”, “Does he think about me like how I think about him?”, “Does he think I'm attractive?”, “I hope he's feeling great today.”. Countless thoughts involving Akaashi resulted in having sleepless nights— it was also the reason why he kept avoiding the fifteen year old in school, knowing that seeing him would only water his blooming desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just couldn't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he couldn't admit he loves Akaashi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was lunch break when Bokuto decided to get food in their school's cafeteria which was a terrible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>decision as his walking halted when he spotted a certain raven haired man laughing together with a dainty lady. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They look great together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a thought suddenly invaded his mind, squeezing his heart as his Adam's apple bobbed, feeling his throat thicken as he was frozen, it was suffocating, especially when he— with all of his might— walked past by Akaashi, having a brief glimpse of his blue green eyes coated in pain as he avoided him again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went inside the empty classroom, not wanting to be seen in such a state, hiding under one of the table, bringing his knees closer to him to embrace them as if hugging himself for comfort, not knowing a tear already slid down on his face, falling on his right knee, making him remember the first time he met— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I'm thinking about him again—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bokuto doesn't want to admit he loves Akaashi, but there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> denying it. The jealousy he felt from seeing Akaashi having fun with others was so strong, it ripped his heart into pieces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, and so, more glistening drops fell from his golden hues, streaming down his puffy cheeks as he wished for someone to tell him what to do, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so confused</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn't want to admit he loves him because Akaashi might not feel the same way, or if he does, he doesn't want Akaashi to have a future where he's judged by people, he doesn't want Akaashi to live in fear. Can't the both of them just be happy no matter what decision they take?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bokuto drowned in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Akaashi was already in front of him, sitting down on the floor, seeking for his golden orbs that were hidden by his trembling arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Kou?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft whisper of his name almost caused Bokuto's heart to jump out of his chest as he flinched, trying to remain in his position, not giving the other a glance which crushed Akaashi's heart, “I… I don't know what happened, I'm sorry Kou, If i did something wrong, please talk to me again, I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't stand this… please don't hate me…I–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not it!” Bokuto exclaimed, finally looking up to meet Akaashi's pained gaze, voice breaking in the next few lines, “That's d-definitely… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not it…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi's lip parted at the sight of Bokuto's face stained with dried tears while others continued to slide down on his reddened cheeks— the view shattered his heart into a million pieces, breaking it into bits and ashes, wanting to let out comforting words like any friend would do, except, Akaashi's first instinct was to cup his heated face, pulling it closer to press his soft lips against his forehead, feeling its warmth as Bokuto's eyes shot open while Akaashi continued to shower him with gentle kisses, closing the distance between his lips and skin where the dried tears remained, making Bokuto's heart flutter, feeling it warm as Akaashi's blue green eyes bore through him, before he planted a soft kiss on his nose, causing Bokuto to shut his eyes as he pulled Akaashi closer, embracing him, burying his face deep in the crook of Akaashi's neck, inhaling his sandalwood scent as he felt an electric current down on his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Do you like me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden question made Bokuto flinch in his arms, and Akaashi felt it, holding him tighter as the gray haired man felt the other's hand slowly travel up and down against his garment, soothing him and his heartbeat, loving his comforting actions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Kou, why do people always say 'you belong to me' or 'you're mine', it's not like people can be owned by someone.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi's words made Bokuto push him slightly, wanting to see his expression, and there he was, smiling, looking at him gently as he cupped his face, “Koutarou… don't you think it's better if I say</span>
  <em>
    <span> you belong with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto was speechless, he was happy, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he knew this isn't what </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> say to each other, this isn't how friends look at one another, “Kou, I won't say you're mine or anything that implies I own you, it's… not like that. You can leave me anytime you want but I can say you belong </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> me right…? that's better isn't it? So I'll have to ask you something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koutarou...</span>
  <em>
    <span> stay with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the tear that streamed down his cheeks wasn't a sad one, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was like a dam bursting open, spreading the joy everywhere across the room as they both dissolved into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't matter if they didn't say those </span>
  <em>
    <span>three words</span>
  </em>
  <span> like any other couple would do, because they know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they know they belong with one another</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keiji, I'll even grow old with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The sixteenth time you ran towards me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto and Akaashi were 18 years old when the gray haired man observed the other drowning in his pool of thoughts, seeing his features contort into an expression that made him seem like he was tired, radiating intense concentration as his tongue poked out slightly, staring into thin air, making Bokuto worry, wanting to ask him, but was interrupted when he suddenly bolted towards him, welcoming him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey sweetheart, are you feeling alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto asked softly, placing his hand on his black hair, slowly combing it to comfort the other, inhaling each other's familiar scent as they stood silent for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “...I'm sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apology from Akaashi made Bokuto titter, “What for, Keiji?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kou, I saw you yesterday, but I missed you so much, and I'm tired, carry me to the living room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how Akaashi looked at him with such gentle eyes didn't fail to make Bokuto's insides twist, wanting to squeeze the hell out of him, obeying his every request, especially when Akaashi was not usually clingy— sliding his arm under his knees as his other one supported his back, carrying the man as Akaashi leaned on him, wrapping his arms around his neck, not moving an inch even if Bokuto already sat down on the brown couch, remaining on his lap with his eyes closed, “My little one, is this okay now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed, slightly pulling away as he seeked for his kind golden hues, “...Hey Kou, I've been thinking…” he paused, hesitating, “Can we actually get married? or you know have kids– adopting I mean, I think… It's too tricky? Well, I'm fine with us not being married, but how about you…? I don't know, I'm just overthinking things–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto sealed his lips by pressing his own against it, making Akaashi's eyes widen, “Keiji, the fact that you're here with me already means a lot! I don't care about marriage, not having it doesn't mean I don't or won't love you! And… I know what other people will think if they know about us, that's why thank you Keiji, for staying despite that.” he paused, nuzzling his nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for being honest.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled softly, gazing at Bokuto as his hand cupped his cheek, thumb drawing circles on it as he said, “Thank you for hearing me out, Kou, but seriously, that was our first kiss on the lips.” He chortled, melting his lover's heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Our first kiss was sucky, let's try again!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, they both inched closer, feeling their warm breaths that sent electricity down their spine, lips brushing against each other, before it completed collided— they weren't experienced with this kinds of stuff, but it was fine— Bokuto nibbled on his bottom lip before their mouths crashed again as Akaashi slightly opened up, allowing Bokuto to invade an unexplored territory, tasting every inch as if making it his, parting from time to time to fill the house with their breathy pants and their heart's screams of joy, before they connect their reddened lips again and again, hungry for more as they felt it addicting: the little noises Akaashi let out, his breaths, his taste, everything about him emptied Bokuto's mind, as if the only one that mattered was Akaashi Keiji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until they reached their 20s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Akaashi our last kiss sucked, let's try again!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their 30s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should do better on kissing, again?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their 50s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Keiji… I miss you, please kiss me again I forgot how it feels.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again and again, no one got tired, nothing was dull, nothing was mundane as long as their together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as long as I'm with you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokuto thought as he was already in his 80s, reminiscing all of their memories since they were children with Akaashi beside him, gaze landing on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>his world</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taking him in his arms, embracing him tightly as he felt a tear slid down on his cheeks once again— this time, it was a mixture of both happiness and sadness, knowing that Akaashi is in a better place, staring hardly at the urn that made him feel cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but not lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, although it wasn't like before, it wasn't like embracing an Akaashi Keiji who laughs, smiles, comfort, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vase where his ashes remained was nothing compared to the raven haired man's warmth. Now, he was just embracing a cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>urn, wishing that he's still here, but he would never say words like: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why did you leave me?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>because that isn't true at all, he always accompanied Bokuto. Always have, always will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This time, I'll run towards you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Keiji… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I belong with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed heartily, knowing there would be no such thing that can separate them as he stared at a piece of cloth where the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Akaashi Keiji’</span>
  </em>
  <span> were sewn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a story of two people living in a town full of memories they created as they continued their journey of a lifetime.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A story that is neverending.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A journey that knows no end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A journey where my destination is you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in one go :(( i rlly wanna write during my free days since school is.. ugh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>